ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Unnamed people
Are the redundant lists of Romulans/Klingons left over from previous expansion or something we're doing for all the lists? It seems like a strange idea to me in that case. --Vedek Dukat (Talk) 18:06, 26 Oct 2005 (UTC) Unnamed Character Pages and Their Lengths (archived, ) Greetings, as some of you have probably noticed, I have been working on Unnamed character pages (Most recently for the USS Saratoga). These pages are also becoming increasingly popular because they seem to be very easy to add to. Now, pages like Unnamed Humans and, especially, Unnamed Vulcans (which is already huge) will eventually grow to a highly expansive size (Especially Humans). Instead of keeping all of the unnamed characters on one page (And cause some massive loading), I recommend we assign various pages like 'Unnamed Humans, Page 1', that way we can sort characters and keep loading times short. Of course, this isn't really a case at present (Vulcans seem to be the biggest page thus far, along with some of the Starships, but they can, and most likely will, get very large), but it will in the future. Discuss please. - Adm. Enzo Aquarius 02:47, 18 Oct 2005 (UTC) :IN continuance of dividing the pages up by century, I suggest dividing the characters up by groups they were encountered in -- were they inhabitants of a certain city, military unit, spacecraft, station, paramilitary organization, learning institution? -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 08:49, 18 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::According to our guidelines, any information should be placed where it can best be found. We already had that discussion about subdividing lists several times before, and I still disagree with the common practice to create deep tree structures... If I'd want to find an "unnamed human", I would look for it on Unnamed Humans - if I want to find an unnamed crewmember of starship XYZ (or any other person encountered in a specific situation), I would look on Unnamed XYZ personnel (which might even be a redirect to the starship article if there are only a few unnamed crewmembers). I really don't think that anything more complicated than that is necessary or helpful. If a list of "unnamed WHOEVER" gets too big (however that is defined), we should either find a sensible subdivision if such exists, or simplz keep it as a big list, which is a better solution than the "Page 1-X" approach in my opinion. -- Cid Highwind 10:16, 18 Oct 2005 (UTC) :::One thing I've found is that if you break the unnamed characters down to the individual scenes they appeared in, it becomes obvious extras were only hired in small groups -- the largest such groupings in ST history would be the 500 extras playing the Enterprise crew in Star Trek I, even that will probably only end up occupying a subpage of Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel. :::You'll probably find residents of the larger articles seem to fit more naturally towards other articles -- for example Unnamed Romulans is half commanders -- perhaps "Unnamed Romulan commanders" is the next choice of subpage. Some Unnamed Klingons could probably be IKS Rotarran personnel, etc, -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 21:25, 19 Nov 2005 (UTC)